Rick-077
|group= : |rank= |weapons= : :M256 : : : : Post : :Xie R14A :M256 :Colt Taipan : : : }} by pointing at the red bullseye emblem on his chest.}} Lieutenant Richard-077 is one of the last surviving super soldiers. He became the leader of the Platinum Team in early 2552 following the death of Anne-003. While Rick defended during the , shrapnel from a Rick tossed right before he became critically wounded by fire caused one of the generator's coolant tank to leak. The room where the coolant was leaking became sealed off from the outside, trapping Rick and a within, cryonically freezing the combatants. The two remained frozen until terraformers found them in 2569. The Sangheili was returned to after being medically treated, and Rick became the leader of the Platinum Team once again. Biography Early Childhood Rick was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . He was trained on by and . In the year 2525, he underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced his physical capabilities. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares Harvest Campaign in their underwear.|Rick-077 to the concerned Dom-094}} Operation Tradeoff A UNSC outpost on a planet called Boralis housed a that was recently recovered from the Covenant before the latter could access it. As only were being sent to the outpost to retake the navigation core, were not enough to defend the core. Rick and Dom were the closest SPARTANs to Boralis and were subsequently sent to assist in defending the core. This would be Rick's first battle in the new . At the same time, the Covenant structure the elites came from also contained a . Both sides fought to obtain what the other side had and defend what they had in possession. After both SPARTANs each nearly died twice from the sheer number of elites, Dom was able to finish off the last Sangheili, securing the area and allowing the UNSC forces to safely obtain the power module. The Contumacy Battle of Gliese 581 g always send , I feel bad for 'em. Well, almost feel bad.|Rick-077, before and after killing a }} Battle of Isis Battle of Vector Battle of Daybreak Operation Squall ]]The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The elites got to the artifact first, but the Platinum Team immediately caught up right after. After a prolonged battle, Rick struck the ending blow on 'Akamee with his knife to the Sangheili's brain. Dom carried the forerunner device as the SPARTANs were pursued by more covenant forces. In the middle of the chaos, Dom was separated from the team by a plasma grenade explosion. Since the Contumacy was lost in the caves, the Covenant began to glass Catacomb. Rick was furious and disheartened when the Platinum Team was forced to leave his friend behind as the Covenant glassed Catacomb. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach Recovery Raid on Baltimore Battle of Installation 06 Personality and Description Rick is talkative and free with his opinions. He is a natural leader and thus serves as an effective replacement for the deceased Annie, despite the lack of respect others give him. He barks orders but deep down is only strict because he cares deeply for his comrades. His choice in armor ability during the reflected this as he mostly carried a to protect himself and his squadmates. Rick is very reckless and often gets himself into suicidal situations, only to be saved by teammates. As a result, he is decorated with the greatest number of of any SPARTAN. Ironically, he is one of the only to survive the Human-Covenant War. Oddly, Rick is good at sneaking and is very effective at maintaining stealth when the mission calls for it. In terms of skills, Rick specializes in mostly close ranged combat, but does prefer to carry an M256, should long range be the only viable option. Relationships Since Rick is somewhat egotistical and often lies to cover up his flaws, he does not get along well with almost everyone around him, despite always trying to make friends. Although this was not a problem during his first two years of training, almost all the other Class-I SPARTAN-IIs could not stand him in the following years. They would often try hard to hold back laughter whenever yelled at or hit Rick with a . However, Rick is not entirely lonely. His only friends, Dom, Annie, Sam, and Parks, are all very close to him. Rick harbored a crush on starting two years before the augmentation procedures, but those feelings were transferred to Commander Caseiro starting the Battle of Lares. Throughout the Human-Covenant War, Caseiro began returning Rick's feelings. Armor When was issued, Rick wore an with CBRN/HUL upgrades, , an chest piece, a on his left wrist, a on his left leg, and . Performance Report |} Quotes Theme Battlefield 3 Theme 0j36Woqch74&feature=youtu.be&hd=1 Trivia *Rick-077's PI is based off that of Yasuda Tadao. Category:SPARTAN